


Love will find a way

by silvermoongirl10



Series: Exists in a delicate balance [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan gets a holiday, Romance, and then he gets married to Cody, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermoongirl10/pseuds/silvermoongirl10
Summary: 'Cody's stomach swooped and he just knew now was the right time for them to say the riduurok, after Obi-Wan agreeing to become his husband two and a half months ago. He gently titled Obi-Wan's head back and once the ocean blue eyes he loved so much opened and met his own brown eyes, he murmured "say the riduurok with me now cyare."'While on holiday Cody and Obi-Wan finally get married!(Set 6 and 1/2 months after the Clone Wars.)
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Exists in a delicate balance [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978357
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Love will find a way

Cody was stood at the end of the soft yellow sandy beach that was the edge of the boundary of the summer villa Chancellor Bail Organa had allowed Obi-Wan and Cody to use for their holiday. Cody took a deep breath and smiled at the feeling of breathing in fresh air that carried the scent of flowers and the lake. He stood with his arms crossed lightly over his chest as he watched as Obi-Wan waded through the shallows of the lake that surrounded the island that was the capital city of Aldera. The summer sunlight reflected on his cyare's copper hair, turning it to flames, Cody was mesmerised by the contrast his cyare's hair made against the snow-peaked mountains that towered on the opposite side of the lake. Cody was relieved to see that his cyare was relaxed, his shoulders loose and a smile on his face as he explored the shallows of the lake, his dark brown trouser legs rolled up halfway up his shins. Obi-Wan had also rolled the sleeves of his dark green tunic up to his elbows, looking every inch the relaxed civilian, he never usually got time to be.

Their holiday to Alderaan was planned by Cody, Mace and Bail, the three of them noticing that Obi-Wan was beginning to tire himself out and was putting too much pressure on himself. It was six and a half months since the end of the Clone Wars, and two and a half months since Obi-Wan was cleared for missions. Cody and Mace had had to work very hard in getting Obi-Wan to accept the holiday and leave all Jedi business and Council work behind at the Temple. To Cody it was obvious Obi-Wan felt guilty for the holiday. In Obi-Wan's mind, other Jedi needed a break after the war (and the Council had been allocating time off for each Jedi) and he viewed his medical leave for the four months after the war as his time off. Cody had smirked at the unimpressed look Mace had directed at Obi-Wan along with the comment "I'm choosing to ignore _that_ stupid statement."

Cody was drawn from his thoughts when he noticed Obi-Wan walking towards him, the sound of his footsteps non-existent on the soft sand. After three days in Aldera colour was returning to Obi-Wan's face, giving him a healthy glow and slight rosy cheeks. Once Obi-Wan was close enough, Cody pulled his Jedi into his arms and pressed their lips together, they both gasped into the kiss, their open mouths moving together. Cody pushed himself closer against Obi-Wan as he felt a pair of hands gently tugging on his dark hair, he rested his hands against his cyare's face and ran his thumbs gently across Obi-Wan's cheeks.

Once their lips parted, they rested their foreheads together, just listening to each other breathe. Cody smiled softly as he pushed back some of Obi-Wan's hair from his face. His cyare closed his eyes with a smile and leaned into the touch, looking as if he was on the edge of purring like a loth cat. Cody's stomach swooped and he just knew now was the right time for them to say the riduurok, after Obi-Wan agreeing to become his husband two and a half months ago. He gently titled Obi-Wan's head back and once the ocean blue eyes he loved so much opened and met his own brown eyes, he murmured "say the riduurok with me now cyare."

" _Yes_ ," agreed Obi-Wan with a wide grin as his hands came to rest on Cody's shoulders.

Cody let his hands drift down until they rested on Obi-Wan's hips and lent his head forwards so he could rest his forehead against Obi-Wan's again. "Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde," he said softly looking into Obi-Wan's eyes.

Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes shinning with love as he responded, "We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors." Obi-Wan then moved his arms so they were wrapped around Cody's neck and pulled his now riduur into a passionate kiss.

After a few minutes Cody reluctantly pulled back and observed the happy and relaxed look on his riduur's face. He pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead and then comment with a smirk, "I know where we could continue celebrating the moment."

Obi-Wan chuckled, "do tell dear one, do tell."

Cody began to lead Obi-Wan back into the white, rounded structure that made the summer villa, their progress interrupted when they both found themselves unable to keep their hands or lips away from each other. Eventually they made it into the first-floor bedroom, after a few missteps on the staircase. Cody gently pushed Obi-Wan onto the bed with its pale blue silk sheets and within moments rested his hands on either side of his cyare's head as he kissed his riduur deeply, causing Obi-Wan to arch his neck up in an attempt to push their lips impossibly closer. Cody pulled back with a gasp and looked down at the flushed face of his cyare, Obi-Wan brought his legs up to encircle Cody's thighs, "I love you Cod'ika," murmured Obi-Wan.

"And I love you Ob'ika," replied Cody as he began pulling Obi-Wan's tunic up and over his shoulders.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set, casting a soft orange glow on them as they lay together on the bed. Obi-Wan was lying on his side so he could rest his chin on Cody's chest as they murmured quiet words to each other, as Obi-Wan drew random patterns on Cody's bare chest with his fingers. Cody was propped up against a pillow as he tangled his legs with Obi-Wan's and ran his fingers softly over his cyare's bare shoulders and back. The silk, pale blue sheets tucked around them, keeping them pressed against each other, not that they wanted to put any distance between themselves.

"Do the Jedi have anything like the riduurok?" he asked as he continued to absentmindedly run his fingers over Obi-Wan's back.

Obi-Wan hummed in thought, the sound vibrating against Cody's chest where Obi-Wan was still resting his chin. "I suppose we do in a way, even though its not called a marriage," stated Obi-Wan.

"What is it?" asked Cody with interest as he ran his free hand through the copper strands of his cyare's hair.

"A life bond," replied Obi-Wan. "You know I have friendship bonds with my friends and training bonds with both Qui-Gon and Anakin. I also had a care bond with my Creche Master when he was alive, that faded slightly once I became a Padawan, but remained as neither of us wanted to sever it. That bond faded when Master Jasal died, as will all bonds Jedi form when alive. So, a life bond is when two Jedi who are emotionally close with each other choose to create the bond, most Jedi do this with mission partners they are close to as the life bond is stronger than all other bonds we can create."

Cody nodded in understanding, a part of him disappointed, he wasn't Force sensitive and so he couldn't make a bond with Obi-Wan. When a part of him had desperately wanted to confirm their marriage in the way of the Jedi on top of speaking the riduurok. He was pulled from his thoughts when Obi-Wan pressed his free hand against Cody's face. Seeing Obi-Wan's smile, Cody raised an eyebrow in question.

"We can create a life bond if that is something you want," stated Obi-Wan.

"But-"

"You don't have to be Force sensitive to create a life bond, just so long as one of the beings _is_ Force sensitive. Which lucky for you I am," said Obi-Wan with a teasing smile.

Even though Cody rolled his eyes at his cyare, he replied with an enthusiastic, "yes I would love to form a life bond with you."

Obi-Wan nodded, "before we start, I will talk you through the life bond. When it is being formed, we will each experience and observe strong memories of our bond partner, the idea being that as life bond partners we will share all of our experiences with each other."

"As long as you don't mind, I don't care if you see inside my head," stated Cody firmly. Sensing that Obi-Wan had held back on mentioning the life bond for the exact purpose of seeing Cody's strongest memories.

Obi-Wan smiled and then continued. "Once the bond is complete, we will be able to sense where the other is geographically, we will be able to share our feelings and will be able to talk to each other mentally."

Cody smirked as he brushed a hand through his cyare's hair, "all the better to keep track of you. My trouble magnet Jedi."

"I should be offended!" exclaimed Obi-Wan with a roll of his eyes and a smile.

"But it is the truth," countered Cody with a smile.

Obi-Wan just shook his head, his chin rubbing against Cody's chest. "Ready?"

Cody nodded and then felt a gentle brush of light in his mind, he accepted the light and he couldn't quite describe what happened. But he felt their two minds begin to link together and a rush of feelings he realised where Obi-Wan's filled him.

_Cody found himself stood in one of the training salles' of the Temple, watching as a group of younglings began picking up training lightsabers for the first time. "Master Jasal look!" called a bright voice. Cody's gaze moved across the younglings and found his cyare at five years old, his bright blue eyes wide with excitement as he held an activate blue bladed training saber in a two-handed grip. Cody smiled as he observed the Creche Master he had heard about knelt down beside Obi-Wan with a kind smile on his wrinkled face._

_Everything blurred for a moment and then Cody was faced with a new memory of Obi-Wan's. He was stood in the Council room and found himself looking at his cyare, twelve years old, vibrating with excitement as Qui-Gon began braiding the Padawan braid behind his right ear in the presence of the Council. "Hold still a little longer Padawan," Qui-Gon gently admonished with a teasing smile as his midnight blue eyes met dancing ocean blue eyes of Obi-Wan._

_The scene shifted again. Cody could do nothing except stand in silent horror as he watched as a fourteen-year-old Obi-Wan clutched a Jafani youngling to his chest tightly with one hand as he outstretched his free hand towards a black haired human Padawan "Rialni!" shouted Obi-Wan. Cody flinched hearing the terror in the young voice of his cyare. Cody watched as Rialni ran towards Obi-Wan, just as a wall of mud slammed into them. Rialni was ripped away from Obi-Wan's hold. His cyare was also swallowed up by the mudslide as he continued to clutch the youngling to him tightly as the young one screamed in terror._

_Cody was suddenly back in the Jedi Temple. It was in the main training salle. It appeared there was a lightsaber competition happening and Cody found himself watching his eighteen-year-old cyare winning his duel. His blue bladed lightsaber nothing but a blur as Obi-Wan darted around the training mat, throwing teasing comments towards Garen who responded by rolling his eyes. An eager Quinlan's heckling was silenced by his Master while Qui-Gon and Garen's Master appeared to be betting on the outcome of the fight between their Padawans._

_Cody jumped at the violent sound of lightsabers cracking as they met in a furious battle. He flinched when he recognised the duel happening in front of him. It was the duel that granted Obi-Wan the rank of Jedi Knight and haunted his cyare for years afterwards. Cody had already watched the security footage of the duel, but it was different having the duel happening right in front of his face. He could swear he could feel the heat of the three lightsabers against his face, the three lightsabers casting eery glows on the faces of the participants of the duel. He winced seeing Obi-Wan knocked off the catwalk and closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the end of the duel. Since the end of the Clone Wars, he had become friends with Qui-Gon and did not want to watch as he was stabbed by Maul again, and he did not want to hear the pain in Obi-Wan's voice or watch as his cyare was almost killed in the melting pit._

_Thankfully the memory changed and Cody found himself once again in the Council room. Much like the ceremony where Obi-Wan was made a Padawan, his cyare and Qui-Gon were stood before the Council. At a nod from Yoda, Obi-Wan knelt on the marble floor and looked up at his Master with a worried frown, as Qui-Gon was still visibly shaking on his feet. Qui-Gon grasped Obi-Wan's Padawan braid and lifted it away from his face, he then activated his green lightsaber and severing Obi-Wan's braid from his head. "With the severing of this Padawan braid, I grant to you Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, the rank of Jedi Knight. Rise Knight Kenobi and join the ranks of your fellow Jedi."_

_Cody then smirked when he realised what the next memory was. It was a week after the first Battle of Geonosis and the first time Cody and Obi-Wan met. At the time Cody had been charmed by the friendly smiles and greeting of his new General and had immediately known that they would get on, he did not know at the time that they would fall in love. However, looking closer at Obi-Wan's face and this memory providing a small flash of Obi-Wan's feelings. Cody sensed Obi-Wan's initial friendliness and attraction towards him and the inner panic Obi-Wan felt when he knew as Cody's General, he could not act on the feelings he felt for sure he would soon harbour for Cody. He shook his head and smiled at the memory of Obi-Wan, how caring and self-sacrificing his cyare was. But Cody knew he was going to endlessly tease Obi-Wan about the first sight attraction the Jedi had. His Jedi sceptic that denied the existence of love at first sight indeed._

Everything blurred once again and then Cody found himself back in the bed, they were sharing in the summer villa. He blinked his eyes back into focus and observed Obi-Wan also regaining his focus. As he watched his cyare's eyes come back into focus, Cody smiled in happiness at the little pulse of light he felt at the back of his mind, the life bond. He sent a wave of love towards his cyare along with the words _I love you so much cyare_.

Obi-Wan smiled in response as he sent his own wave of love in return. _I love you Cod'ika, so much, you are the guiding light in my life_.

"Just as you are in my life," Cody said softly. He then wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's bare shoulders and flipped their positions. Pushing Obi-Wan's back into the soft silk sheet, the pale blue contrasting against Obi-Wan's copper hair. Obi-Wan smiled up at him, his ocean blue eyes shining with love as he wrapped his arms around Cody's shoulders and tugged Cody's head down towards his own by pressing a hand against the back of Cody's head.

Cody leaned down with no resistance and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan's, as he ran a hand down Obi-Wan's left side. He then started kissing along Obi-Wan's jaw and neck, hearing Obi-Wan's gasping breaths he lent more of his weight down onto his cyare's front, resting between his cyare's knees. "Now I'm definitely glad you and Mace convinced me to take a three-week holiday," gasped Obi-Wan.

"I do have good ideas," smirked Cody.

"That you do," sighed Obi-Wan as Cody gently nipped along the Jedi's jaw with his teeth.

They then pressed their lips together again as they ran their hands over each other's bodies and their breaths turned into gasps and moans. The war a distant memory as they both finally realised that their life together had well and truly started and was going to be filled with love. Cody knew they would never be a part and after the first time he realised he was in love with Obi-Wan, his General, a time when he thought nothing would come from his feelings. He was finally getting to live the life he had always dreamed of, and he got to do it with the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fluffy interlude in a series that contains a fair amount of angst 😂
> 
> Some of Obi-Wan's memories Cody sees are references to fics in this series and others are references to points made in other fics. Such as, the memory of five-year-old Obi-Wan is a reference to a holo Obi-Wan has in [Always be there to guide you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333241/) and [Watching over us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333322/). 
> 
> The mudslide memory was originally a reference made in [One with the Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956474/) and chapter six of [Everything the Light Touches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106777/chapters/66191191/), before it became the main plot point of, [I'm only brave when I have to be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564991/chapters/67424176/). Cody reflecting on the security footage he has seen of Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's duel with Maul is mentioned in [There's nothing you can do about it, so why worry?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404383/)
> 
> Riduurok - love bond, specifically between spouses – marriage agreement.
> 
> Riduur - spouse/partner.
> 
> Cyare - beloved.


End file.
